Bleach: Call of the Supernatural
by RokuxNami3
Summary: Many years after the Quincy Blood War, a new threat from the Supernatural World has come calling and a new Substitute Shinigami is needed to combat this coming danger. Within a town named Kuoh a seemingly ordinary human with special powers must answer the call to determined the fate of the all worlds within the Supernatural plane.


Chapter 1: Death God and The Fox

**So in case you guys forgot this story takes place many decades after the Quincy Blood War, Ichigo is married to Rukia and her new Lieutenant, they have a daughter named Senna Kuchiki an orange haired, blue eyed Shinigami how becomes the protector of Kuoh Town after mysterious Hollow attacks were reported. She soon meets the Fullbringer Rokuro Kurogane and after some unfortunate events involving the recent Hollow attack bestows a portion of her powers to Rokuro making the Fullbringer the 3rd Substitute Shinigami, and in case you're wondering, yes his boost in power does catch the eye of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri but they can't reincarnate him into a Devil because he made contact with Senna so all they can do is try and make him their ally so he won't be a threat to the Devil Faction. Also before you ask there's gonna no harem Rias and the girls in her peerage will be with Issei like in canon and Sona she's gonna be with Saji, Rokuro belongs to Senna, and our Ichiruki daughter does not want to share. After thinking it through these events will happen after the Raynare and Riser Arcs and before the Kokabiel Arc which the Bount Arc will happen during said Arc. Expect some funny overprotective daddy moments for Ichigo not trusting Rokuro hanging out with his daughter. But if I decide to try a harem route with this story Rokuro is gonna end up with Senna, a Quincy and a Arrancar. With all that information said I hope you enjoy the story and if you have any pointers for me let me know when you leave a review.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the material from Bleach or High School DxD except my oc Rokuro Kurogane. I can't say I own some his Zanpakutos abilities since they're somewhat elements from the Inuyasha storyline. This story will also take elements from other anime such as Chilvary of a Failed Knight for example.

'Talking'

'_Whispering/Mumbling'_

''_Thinking''_

_**(()) Scene change**_

'**Hollow, Dragon, and Youkai Talking'**

''_**Hollow, Dragon and Youkai Thinking''**_

'**Zanpakuto Talking'**

''_**Zanpakuto Thinking''**_

_Flashback _

_Opening 1: VIP_

Akogare o ima tsukanda!

**Light shines around the darkness revealing Rokuro Kurogane sitting watching Kuoh Town from Kuoh Academies roof as he flashes a smile at how peaceful everything is, as the Autumn breeze blows his hair.**

Daikansei no namari ni

**Senna Kuchiki walks to him in the Kuoh Academy girls uniform smiling down on him.**

Kokochiyoku utareta nara

**She helps him up as the notice a Garganta opening and Hollows start to appear.**

Saa tobikomou

**They enter their Shinigami forms and rush to battle as the camera looks up at the sky revealing the stories title Bleach - Journey to the Supernatural.**

Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka

**Senna at Urahara Shop buying some equipment for her Shinigami duties. She turns around with her hand over her eyes as the sun is in her face.**

Dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka

**A white cat is standing on a fence eating it s treat, but it senses something and turns it head.**

Kono machi no sutairu to ka

**Rokuro walking in an alleyway with looking down at his new Substitute Shinigami Badge and he also senses something and looks up.**

Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete

**Rokuro, Senna and the cat are rushing to where they felt the strange presence.**

Kado no toreta genseki ni wa

**Rokuro and Senna enter their Shinigami forms.**

Kitto dare mo you wa nai

**The cat hops on Senna's back as she and Rokuro leap to intercept the threat.**

Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa

**The scene switches to the Occult Research Club with Rias playing with her chess pieces and Issei training with his Boosted Gear with Kibas help.**

V.I.P Nanoru yatsu wa naku

**Akeno in her home wearing her Shrine Maiden attire, Koneko eating her cookies, along with Asia healing children in a hospital.**

Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa ore mo

**A surge of spiritual pressure engulfs Kuoh Town as Menos Grande appears from an Air Rift ready to attack.**

Akogare o ima tsukanda

**Rokuro raises his sword releasing his spirit energy and fires an energy beam with one swing along with his shadow.**

Mi o yudanereba ii

**The spirit energy disappears revealing Senna with her Zanpkauto drawn killing Hollows with amazing agility and reflexes.**

Kaji wa kono te ni

**Senna slashes horizontally at the last Hollow she's fighting.**

Mitsu kazoete The show time

**The Menos Grande fires a Cero but Rokuro and Senna counter it with their own combo attack. As Senna and Rokuro's separate pasts flashes in the background like a slideshow.**

Daikansei no namari ni

**In a dark void Rokuro looking upward then he turns to Senna with a smile.**

Kokochiyoku utareta nara

**Senna looks back at him with a smile as she turns facing forward.**

Saa tobikomou

**Revealing a Senkaimon to the Soul Society opening up in front of them as the camera moves forward into the Seireitei up Soukyoku Hill.**

Chapter 1 - The 3rd Substitute Shinigami Arc - Death God and The Fox

A boy with brown spikey and black eyes is walking home from school. "_My name is Rokuro Kurogane I may not look it but I'm 15 years old so I'm a Highschool Student, attending the former all girls school Kuoh Academy. My family runs a Kendo Dojo, that's because they're the top Magic Knights in the world. My family is a bunch of magic users called Blazars with my dad being a F-Rank and my mother being an A-Rank, well I was the only one in our family not born with any magical powers so I attend regular school while my little sister is training to be a magic knight, but despite me not having magic power I have a strange ability that allows me to see the souls of the deceased and other weird powers." _Rokuro thinks to the audience opens his front door only to get hit with a frying pan dead on by his mom who's wearing an apron signifying she made dinner.

A crimson haired beautiful woman with crimson eyes, wearing her hair in long pigtails that reach to her lower back wearing a casual housewives attire and apron places her hands carrying the pan on her hips. 'You're late for dinner again young man this is the 10th time this month, what do you have to say for yourself?' Said the mother in a stern tone.

Rokuro gets up in his mother's face very angry as he's usually terrified of his mother's wrath. "Jeez mom, is that anyway to treat your own child when he just got home studying in class!?" Says Rokuro who has a tick mark on the top of his head.

His mom gains a tick mark on her head. "Oh studying were you!? I got a call from your school not that long ago and what do I hear my own son caused not only caused a disturbance in class and apparently got caught peeping on the girls in the Kendo Club while they were changing! When are you gonna show some discipline huh?!" Said Rokuro's mom starting to lose her patience with her son.

Rokuro's dad is trying to ignore the argument between the mother and son by eating his dinner, but there's a noticeable sweat drop on his forehead. While the youngest child who looks like a younger version of her mother but with black hair and crimson eyes is watching the bickering worried about her mother and older brother "Hey guys stop fighting, mom, big brother the dinners getting cold." Says the sister trying to keep the peace.

'Mio honey it's best not to get involved, you gotta let your mommy and big brother let out some steam.' Says the father as he nervously chuckling and he turns a little seeing literally puffs of steam coming out of his wife's head as she's tapping into her fire magical power which causes more sweat drops to appear on his forehead and cheek.

'But still dad don't you get worried about their antics?' As her mom is still bashing on her brothers head with that frying pan lecturing him.

After his mom is done, Rokuro is rubbing his head to stop the pain. 'I gotta tell this much mom! 1. I didn't peep it was some idiots I caught peeping and when they got caught they put the blame on me!, 2. The disturbance in class was due to a ghost that won't stop bothering me!, and 3. Grounding me with a 6'oclock curfew, really?! To a healthy normal highschool kid that's just not cool!" Shouts Rokuro as he wants to speak his piece.

"Hey big brother, speaking of ghost you gotta another one behind you." States Mio as she's pointing to a spirit of a deceased samurai behind Rokuro and when Rokuro notices he's tries to swat it away wanting nothing to do with supernatural.

Rokuro's father turns to his son as he states to himself with a gentle smile. "My poor boy, first he can't use magic power and now he can see ghosts, what has this world come to."

"Actually dad I think Rokuro is cool that he can see ghosts, in fact strangely I can see them too but only to the point where I can feel their presence." Says Mio hoping to make her brother feel better about his abilities.

Rokuro's father then remembers and asks. "Oh Rokuro, doesn't your guidance counselor who's also your martial arts instructor able to see ghosts too?"

Rokuro after swatting the ghost away answers his dads question. "Yeah Mr. Sado also helps me deal with these issues, giving me advice on how to live with his ability. He even says he has friends who can see spirits too and they have careers involving it."

His mother then adds her own opinion on the matter. "Even if ghosts are real, no way my sons is gonna have a career in the occult and I'll be talking to her school about not letting you see Mr. Sado anymore I don't understand what he's putting in your head."

"Bu-But he's not that bad mom if you just got to know the man yo-" Says Rokuro trying to appease his mother but.

His mother interrupts him giving him a stern glare with a hint of fire in it. "No buts Mr.! I'm talking to your school principal tomorrow afternoon and that's final!"

Rokuro sighs knowing arguing with his mother isn't going anywhere. "Nevermind about dinner I'm going to my room." Rokuro walks upstairs to his bedroom.

His mother huffs and says wondering where she went wrong as she states in annoyance. "Ugh..! Where did we go wrong with our baby boy Ikki? Now he's a degenerate trouble maker who can't stay out of it and now there's these talks of ghosts…" Says the mother as she's clearly upset and saddened by her sons situation and antics.

Ikki chuckles and states. "Maybe you're too hard on him Stella, perhaps we should give Rokuro more freedom and trust he's a teenager now so he should explore his teenage years."

Stella glares at Ikki with spatula in hand as she slams in on the counter scaring Ikki a little with her statement. "Not happening! I want our boy to prove he's responsible enough to have freedom and explore his teenage years and he won't do that if you keep being lenient with him Ikki!" Stella flares her magic power which has Ikki nervously chuckling with a little sweat dripping down his face.

_**((Next Day))**_

_There seems to be a report about an accident near Kuoh Station with officials stating they heard some loud crash that caused the ground to shake which they deem to be just an occasional Earthquake._

Rokuro comes down the stairs dressed in his school uniform and greets his family with a tired yawn. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning big brother!" Says Mio cheerfully.

Rokuro notices his dad isn't home and asks. "Hey mom, where's dad?"

Stella is making breakfast using her magical power for the fire. "He's went to work early he won't be back till noon."

"Again huh, well the old man has students to teach I'm heading out." Rokuro announces as he's leaving the front door.

Stella calls out to Rokuro. "Rokuro remember what I said, I'll be talking to your headmaster about what your guidance counselor is teaching you."

Rokuro knowing he can't win an argument with his mother can only just agree with her because that's all he can do. "I know mom see ya." Rokuro for school.

_**((To near Kuoh Station))**_

Rokuro is walking to school thinking wait he should do. With his new abilities he believes he could help people and Mr. Sado is the only one he knows that can teach how to use his abilities and what they mean. He knows he can't tell his parents about it because he knows they'll just send him to the doctor where they'll perform tests on him to see if his spiritual abilities are the reason he has no magic powers at all and knowing his mother she'll do everything to separate him from his abilities.

As he arrives to Kuoh Station and as he does, Rokuro overhears civilians talking about that mysterious Earthquake and what could've caused until Rokuro heard a faint roar as he eyes widen. "_Oh no, hear now?!"_ Exclaims Rokuro to himself as an invisible force attacks nearby civilians as they start running in terror and he rushes to the scene.

"_Why does a hollow have to appear!?" _Questions Rokuro as he activates his ability which coats his body in black energy in the form of a martial arts gi with clawed gauntlets on his hands and feet and as he arrives to see the hollow it's a Mantis looking one as it's chasing the soul of a deceased boy.

"Help me I don't wanna die!" Yells the kid as tears flow from his eyes due to fear of being eaten.

"Get out of here kid!" Exclaims Rokuro as he begins to fight this Hollow as it swipes down its blade at him, but he counters it with his claws but it's too strong that it force him back and as the Hollow is about to continue it's assault a black butterfly appears in front of Rokuro revealing an orange haired and violet eyed girl dressed in a black kimono, with a light blue ribbon tying her hair into a ponytail as she draws her katana slashing as the Hollows face causing blood to splatter from its mouth, then she jumps upward and descends slashing the Hollow in half with her katana killing it.

"Whoa wait, are you a-?" Questions Rokuro as the girl looks back at him but then walks away like she has no time for a conversation and as people start to come back and see the damage Rokuro knowing he can't be seen like that deactivates his ability and goes to school

.

_**((To near Kuoh Academy))**_

The highschool school life the time where you should be thinking about your future career as you move on to the life of an adult, well for Rokuro it isn't that easy as he's not only seen as the class delinquent but also a member of the Perverted Quad due to 3 of his idiot classmates selling him out when he was trying to stop them for peeping on the girls kendo club so let's just say he has a loooooong year to repair his reputation, but due to him being able to see spirits it's easier said than done when he deals with mischievous spirits.

Not paying attention to his teachers lecture, Rokuro is busy looking out the window as he sits in the far end of the classroom thinking about the Hollow he just saw and the girl that defeated it. "_That girl, there's no way that she's human, the technique, the katana and black robes…..could she be Shinigami? In case you don't know Shinigami's are considered the guardians of the World of the Living where I currently live in, their duties in the human world are two things 1. Is to guide these souls into their eternal resting place, meaning they send them to the place in the afterlife called the Soul Society, 2. Their other job is to purify the monster I just fought this morning called a Hollow and by doing that the soul that becomes a Hollow goes to the Soul Society too. What are Hollows you may ask well they ar-"_As Rokuro is about to continue his narration into the supernatural world of Japan a piece of chalk is thrown at his head, causing him to lose his train of thought as he hears a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Excuse me Mr. Kurogane, but if my lecture is so boring you can always leave otherwise pay attention this will be on your next test." Says the teacher in a stern tone as she's getting annoyed with Rokuro's antics.

"So-Sorry ma'am won't happen again." Says Rokuro as he pays attention to the lecture, but he starts to hear whispers among his classmates and from what he guessed right it's about him.

'_Ugh, why is that guy even here? He may not care about his education but we are all at least serious about our future.` _Whispers a male student in front of Rokuro to one of his male friends who agreed as he's also annoyed at Rokuro being in school after causing so much trouble.

'_I wish the school would just expel him already, he not only caused disturbances to class, but he's a perverted creep! Remember he was with the Perverted Trio as they were peeping on the Kendo Club again?' _Whispers one of Rokuro's female classmates to one of her friends who agrees he should just disappear as they don't need another pervert in this school as they already got enough.

Rokuro sighs knowing this is his school life now, his own classmates dislike him for wrecking one of the classrooms and being an alleged pervert like the Perverted Trio much to his annoyance. As he's thinking this a brown haired boy with golden eyes looks at Rokuro with guilt as he's one of the members of the Perverted Trio where his friends sold out Rokuro and a blonde haired gentle looking girl with green eyes look at the boy ushering him to try and make amends with Rokuro, since he unintentionally ruined his school life.

_**((To a formerly abandoned building in school grounds))**_

A red haired woman with a buxom figure looks at a report that was given to her and sighed. "I see the Hollows appearing in my territory are that serious and the Soul Society sent you here to investigate this phenomena?" She asks.

"Yes Ms. Gremory, originally Hollows wouldn't appear in Kuoh Town because of the presence of you and Ms. Sitri. Plus even the Espada of Hueco Mundo are concerned about this due to them not wanting war being started between Hueco Mundo and the Underworld." Says a familiar oranged haired female Shinigami.

The girl named Gremory looks at the Shinigami with concern but also with a stern look in her eyes. "You know if it weren't for the agreement that I don't get involved in Shinto Faction affairs, me and my Peerage would've did our own investigation but due to the tension between you Shinigami and the Shinto Gods I have to stay neutral. So Ms. Kuchiki can you promise that all you'll be doing is an investigation and you won't be a threat to us Devils?" Asks the Gremory woman.

"Yes and as long as you don't get involved in our affairs, no harm will come to you or Ms. Sitri" Claims the Shinigami named Kuchiki.

"Oh and about that boy you met?" Asks Gremory

"You mean the Fullbringer?" Asks Kuchiki

Gremory takes out one of a crimson chess piece that's in the form of a Rook piece and smiles sadly. "Originally I was planning on reincarnating him into my next Rook as his spiritual powers grow, but now that he's made contact with you he's now under your jurisdiction."

"His spiritual powers may be weak for now, but I can tell within there's great potential and thanks to my father changing the laws of the Soul Society if he wants I could turn him into a Shinigami unless the situation calls for it." States Kuchiki

As they were chatting about what they would do about Rokuro a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes, and also wearing the same uniform as Gremory showed appeared from another room with a cart of snacks and tea. "Buchou, Ms. Kuchiki would you like some tea?" Says the woman cheerfully.

"Ah I like some thank you Akeno." Says Gremory

Kuchiki answers as well. "Same here thank you."

_**((To Rokuro's house))**_

It was late in the evening and Rokuro Kurogane is in his room, laying down on his bed looking at the ceiling. "_I can't believe it, I actually met a Shinigami today, but why Mr. Sado specifically told me Hollows don't show up in this town much so there was originally no need for a Shinigami to appear. It makes no sense.' _Rokuro thinks about what happened today until he sees a black butterfly appear in his bedroom window and as he turns around much to his shock the same Shinigami, Kuchiki walks through his wall.

Rokuro blinks his eyes in wonder. "Uhm excuse me what the hell are you doing in my house?"

Kuchiki doesn't answer and places her hand on her sword which scares Rokuro enough to make him back away against his wall. "Whoa, whoa, whoa put your sword I'm not a deceased spirit!" He exclaims.

The Shinigami walks forward ignoring Rokuro's questions as he keeps calling to her as she's lost in thought. "It's closer, I can feel it." Says the Shinigami, but then she's kick into the ground as Rokuro is tired of her ignoring him.

"I'm not sure why you're here Shinigami but there's no Hollow around here, so why don't you just go home?!" Exclaims Rokuro.

Kuchiki in a state of confusion turns to Rokuro and asks. "Wait you kicked me, but I can't be seen unless you have decent spiritual powers, you can actually see me?"

"Well seeing as I planted my foot in your ass and I've been training my Fullbring since I first got it then yes." Rokuro states sternly.

Kuchiki gets up off the floor and dust herself and takes a good look at Rokuro. "That's right you're the Fullbringer I saw in town today."

"Hmph nothing gets by you Shinigami huh?" Asks Rokuro in a smartass tone.

"How strange Fullbringers spirit energy are supposed to be less average than a Quincy unless they're trained, huh I suppose you're not weak as I thought." Kuchiki states bluntly as Rokuro gets mad and try to attack her, but she manages to jump over his head and place the Bakudo Sai on him to restain the Fullbringer.

"Dammit I can't move what is this!?" Yells Rokuro as he's trying to break free, but he notices the Shinigami draw her sword and he closes his eyes waiting for his death but feels he isn't being cut or stabbed as he opens his eyes to see the Shinigami place the base of her hilt on the spirit that's been bothering him at school and she sends that spirit on the path to move on in the afterlife and he asks. "Wait was that a Soul Burial?"

Kuchiki sheaths are sword and turns to Rokuro. "Oh I see someone has done his homework on Shinigami? She says with a little mockery much to the Fullbringers annoyance but then they feel a powerful presence coming to Rokuro's house and a girls screaming.

Rokuro's eyes widen as he knows who's screaming. "Hold on that's Mio!" the Shinigami rushes to his door and as she leaves the presence is much stronger than anything she's felt before as she sess Rokuro's sister weakly walk upstairs only to get grabbed by what the Shinigami could identify as a Hollow which drags the poor girl out of the house and the Shinigami follows to save the girl.

"Come on! Gotta break free damn this kido spell, they're stronger than Mr. Sado described!" Says Rokuro as he's struggling to get up which he succeeds and tries rushes downstairs the best he can, but he ends up tripping and face planting the floor as the Shinigami draws her sword and she tells him to not get involved, but as Rokuro sees his sister in the Hollows grip he tries to break free from the Kido by activating his Fullbring much to Kuchiki's shock and as he succeeds he proceeds to try and attack the Hollow but it punches him away.

"Damn you, let my sister go…" Says Rokuro as he struggles to get up.

The Hollow chuckles as it's about to attack Rokuro chuckling. "**I finally found you my precious meal."** As the Hollow attacks, the Shinigami slashes at its arm forcing it to drop Mio as Rokuro catches her and in pain the Hollow retreats.

Rokuro starts shaking his sister trying to wake her up as she's not moving. "Mio, hey Mio! Please open your eyes!"

"She's not dead, she's only unconscious. Thankfully the Hollow left without devouring her soul."

"Are sure I mean my sister has a strong magic power being a magic knight in training so why didn't it-" Rokuro asks but Shinigami interrupts.

"That's only because it's seeking a soul with even high concentrated amounts of spiritual power like yours, magic power is not. In fact the Hollow this morning was after your soul and not the boys spirit"

"But why me my Fullbring isn't strong enough to give out that much spirit energy?" Rokuro says confused on why the Hollows are after him.

"If I'm right it's not the power of the spirit energy of your Fullbring alone, but the potential on how strong it'll make you in the future." the Shinigami says, but then she thinks to herself.

'_I did hear in theory some Hollows become Vasto Lorde by having a special power to guide them to that final stage of evolution and since Fullbring comes from Hollow spirit energy could this guy…..?' _the Shinigami is about to finish her conclusion but the Hollow returns from a rift it made howling at the Shinigami for injuring it.

"Shit! You need to take your sister and run now!" Exclaims the Shinigami, but the Hollow was too fast and it stretches its neck at Rokuro.

"Look out!" Screams the Shinigami as she pushes Rokuro out of the way and as she counters the Hollows attack she gets bit in the shoulder with her struggling to deal it a fatal blow.

"Dammit I went in too far…...you won't touch this human!"

Rokuro looks in awe as the Shinigami slashes the Hollow at its teeth cutting off 4 of them as she's thrown into the street. The Hollow steps back a little to regain itself and it rushes the Shinigami slamming its fists down, but the Shinigami quickly runs behind and tries to blindside it by leaping into the air for a downward slash on its back. The Hollow then moves its head back tripping the Shinigami mid flight and grabs her in its right hand as it opens its mouth about to fire a blast of red energy, but the Shinigami counters the Hollow with an energy blast of her own to its face as the Hollow is pushed back by the force and it lets go of the Shinigami throwing her on the ground with the Hollow landing on someone's fence.

Rokuro rushes to the Shinigamis side wanting to help her. "Are you ok Shinigami?"

"Damn bastard got my good arm, but if I don't finish it off it'll devour all our souls."

"Isn't there another way to win and stop this thing? You know you can't fight with a bad arm."

The Shinigami comes up with an idea. "There is a way, but it was originally against the law and forbidden until my father changed the Soul Society's law."

"What is it?"

The Shinigami turns to Rokuro with determined yet desperate eyes. "You Fullbringer must become a Shinigami yourself."

Rokuro blinks his eyes wondering if he heard the Shinigami right then he asks with a confused look on his face. "Wait! I beg your pardon?"

"Listen you may have a Fullbring so you can combat Hollows, but I doubt yours will be enough to defeat it. So you have to become one, it's our only change!"

"Ok fine! How do I become one!"

"I have to stab my sword into your chest and with this I'll awaken your spirit energy to the power of the Shinigami through my Zanpakuto." Says the Shinigami as she leans against the wall pointing her katana at Rokuro.

"Ok let's do it!"

"But if it fails…...we'll both die..are you willing to risk it to save your family."

The Hollow gets back up angry and hungry for souls, Rokuro's to be more precise as it slowly stomps over to him and the Shinigami.

Rokuro then grabs the Shinigamis blade pointing it at his heart "Do it Shinigami!"

"My name isn't Shinigami, it's Senna Kuchiki…."

"And I….am Rokuro Kurogane." Rokuro then pulls Senna's sword into his heart as he starts glowing dark red energy as he is consumed by it.

The Hollow is about to make its attack but a flash of black and red energy dashes behind it cutting off its arm in the process as it stops in its tracks realizing what had just happened by turning around to see a figure wearing a sleeveless black robe crouched down.

The figure then stands up as he turns around to reveal Rokuro Kurogane turned into a Shinigami. His physical features reveal two jagged red lines (picture Inuyasha's demon form) on his both sides of his cheeks, two red markings on his wrists (picture Sesshomaru's but colored red), and strangely enough he has sharpened claws and fangs making him look like a Yokai-Shinigami hybrid. His claws are also shown to be covered in blood. He also possesses two fox ears on the top of his head for some reason.

_**The theme song when Ichigo becomes a Shinigami in the Bleach Live Action movie starts playing**_

Senna opens her eyes still in her Shinigami attire as she could only stare in awe at Rokuro as she can sense his spirit energy and how heavy it is despite the Shinigami power fusing with his Fullbring. "His spiritual pressure, did the Shinigami power I gave him mix with his Fullbring?"

The Hollow glares at Rokuro with rage and hunger knowing his delicious spiritual pressure has grown considerably, then it charges at Rokuro to make its attack and as throws its one arm forward it stops with its eyes widen as its split in half with Rokuro behind it revealing he cut it half with his claws

"Are you really just a Fullbringer?" Says Senna with widened eyes in disbelief.

Rokuro smirks at her. "What else could I be? I'm just a Fullbringer."

_Rokuro Kurogane_

_Age: 15_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Black_

_Occupation: High School Student _

_Profession: Fullbringer…...and __**Substitute Shinigami**_

_**Revealing a sunset the camera slowly descends in clock tower to a town of eternal sunrise reveal Rokuro in his Shinigami attire holding his Substitute Shinigami Combat Badge**_

_Tooku ni kikoeta_

_kane no ne ga sukoshi_

_samishi kute_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku_

_kondo wa takaku_

_kake nuketa_

_**The camera continues to descend revealing Senna in a world of darkness to a dark city with the Shinigami holding her Zanpakuto.**_

_Tada kuri kaesu genjitsu mo_

_Hoshi no kazu no negai goto mo_

_Mezasu beki asu wo mitsuketa_

_Kono omoi niwa kate nai_

_Me no mae ni hira kareta_

_hate nai sekai_

_Tatoe yume demo ii_

_Mayoi tsuzu kete mo_

_mune no oku de tsuyoku_

_Zutto zutto hibi iteku_

_Sotto sotto hikatteru_

_**As the camera finishes descending on the highest tower revealing an eclipsed moon and sun as it starts fading away with everything turning black. **_

_**Outro to next chapter.**_

_Rokuro: My name is Rokuro Kurogane, I'm a Fullbringer who recently just had to powers of a Shinigami entrusted to me-_

_Senna: What are you doing? 'Looking at Rokuro with a deadpan look on her face.'_

_Rokuro: I'm just telling the readers what to expect on the next chapter!_

_Senna: We got no time for that a Hollow just appeared and you need to get your Zanpakuto asap! 'Begins to pull Rokuro aside to Urahara's Shop.'_

_Rokuro: He-Hey! Senna wait a minute-! Aw come on!_

_**Next Chapter: Death God and the Asauchi **_


End file.
